Charlie Francis's Halloween Bash
by wjobsessed
Summary: Sequel to "Identity Crisis." LAST CHAPTER UP! The fun and games continue and the guests are getting relaxed...except for 2. FOR HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is the Sequel to "Identity Crisis." After I freaked you out with that story I thought I'd treat you to some Halloween Fringe fluff.**

**I own nothing to do with Fringe, Bad Robot, etc. Mistakes are mine.**

**IF you have any suggestions for games for the guests to play, drop me a note.**

**Thanks to Sam Spade for Astrid's costume idea.**

**Yes, Charlie Francis is alive and well and throwing a party for his FBI friends. Hope you enjoy...**

Charlie Francis's Halloween Bash-Chapter 1

"So how do we want to do this, Peter?" Olivia Dunham looked over at Peter Bishop as he tried to concentrate on navigating her black SUV down the very dark and narrow driveway that led up to Charlie's house without getting it scratched up by all the brush on the sides of the dirt path.

Peter Bishop turned his head for a second and gave his lover a smirk.

"Remember, they don't know we're together yet. We didn't say anything to anyone."

"C'mon Livia. Some of them know. Astrid and Walter know. Probably Charlie too-he's not blind. And Broyles." He thought for a second. "Probably Nina Sharp too. My gut says she's been hanging out with Broyles lately."

"Really? Nina with Broyles. Hmm. Interesting..." Olivia sat in contemplation, picking at her skirt."

"Anyway, to answer your question, I think we should just have fun. And if anyone picks up on how happy we are," he looked over at her "then good for them."

"OK then." Olivia's thought process was interrupted when the giant Victorian house came into view.

The house was lit up like a Christmas tree out in the middle of nowhere in Westford, Mass. With no neighbors for miles on either side the Francises could get away with it. Scattered on the lawn were various expected Halloween decorations including a graveyard with homemade tombstones to their right. Peter made a mental note to check out the epitaphs on those before they left. Knowing Charlie there would be some funny stuff there.

Apparently they were fashionably late if the numerous vehicles out front were any indication. There were a good dozen and Olivia recognized a few including Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth's car. Olivia smiled to herself wondering what costume Astrid had chosen for the night.

Peter parked the SUV and they both exited, being very careful to get their machine guns out unscathed.

Peter walked around to Olivia and gave her a passionate kiss with one hand around her neck while supporting his machine gun with the other. "Don't know when I'll get to do that again tonight, Sweetheart. You look good enough to eat, by the way." he whispered in her ear and then pulled back to give her a giant grin.

"Hold that thought," she said smiling at him.

Little did they know they were being watched through one of the windows by Astrid, who laughed loudly as she replaced the curtain. "Hey Walter, Peter and Olivia finally showed up!" she yelled to Walter Bishop who carefully made his way across the room to join her next to the window.

"Splendid that they got out of bed to come join us!" Walter shouted sloshing his drink in one hand while he pulled back the curtain with his other. The few party guests around them laughed and went back to their conversations.

Peter and Olivia climbed the steps to the huge porch, admiring the cobwebs and fake spiders with which someone had lovingly decorated the railings. Peter reached out and grabbed the giant metal ring in the middle of the door and banged it loudly against the wood.

After a beat the door opened revealing their host and hostess for the evening. Peter and Olivia were quite impressed with their period costumes. Charlie looked debonair as Sam Spade and his wife Sonia looked equally impressive as femme fatale Brigid O'Shaughnessy, both of them characters from the classic movie "The Maltese Falcon."

"Welcome to our humble home, Bishop, and Dunham." Charlie Francis paused studying them.

"Or should I say Clyde Barrow and Miss Bonnie Parker." He smiled and leaned toward Olivia's ear.

"These poor men here tonight, Liv. Bishop's a lucky, lucky bastard," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia gave a girlish giggle, and Peter wondered what Charlie had said to her. _I'll get it out of her later, _he told himself.

"Come in!" Sonia cheered. "You'd better get a drink. Most of us are a little ahead of you, and we're going to start the games in just a few minutes." She and Charlie moved to the side and ushered them in.

"Where's the bar?" Peter asked Charlie.

"Right this way, Mr. Barrow." Charlie followed Peter into the parlor on the left. He leaned toward Peter's ear making sure he could hear him. "I know you two have hooked up, Bishop. Just a friendly reminder. You hurt her, and I. Will. Kill. You. Remember that."

Peter laughed at Charlie's words and turned to look at him. "No worries, Charlie." He gave Charlie a smile and turned to Olivia, unfazed by Charlie's words. "What can I get you?"

They stood at the makeshift bar. "How about I start with a beer?" Olivia asked.

Peter studied her. "You want to win some games, don't you, Dunham?"

"Is that a challenge, Clyde?" She gave him a stern look.

"Maybe it is," he said handing her a bottle of Sam Adams Octoberfest. He brought his own to his lips and took a giant gulp keeping his eyes on hers.

Olivia broke eye contact with Peter and looked around her. She was impressed with the variety of costumes her fellow agents had donned for the party. She noticed there were very few duplicates, and wondered if people had phoned each other and coordinated things somehow.

"Here you two are!" Walter Bishop yelled from the entryway. Olivia looked up to see Walter almost hidden in some circle-shaped costume.

Walter's shout had attracted Peter's attention. He stared at his father. "What are you supposed to be, Walter?"

"I'm a coffee cake, of course! My favorite food! Isn't it grand? I made it myself. With a little help from Astrix."

As if on cue, Astrid made her way over to them dressed as WonderWoman. "Here you are, Walter. Hi Olivia and Peter. You two look great as Bonnie and Clyde," she said as she gave them a once-over. "You look convincingly real."

"Thanks, so do you, Astrid. You look great!" Peter answered her. He gave Olivia a cursory glance. "We might knock off a bank on the ride home."

"Sure, why not?" Olivia replied, and the four of them laughed.

Charlie suddenly appeared at their side. "I forgot to take your keys, Bishop,er, Clyde. Hand them over."

Peter stared for a second and handed his beer over to Astrid. He dug in his pocket for Olivia's keys and put them in Charlie's open hand. "As your delegated host I will remain sober tonight and assess who can drive when they leave. Those who cannot will be our guests tonight at Charlie's B&B."

"OK, I have no problem with that." Peter answered, sneaking a feral grin toward Olivia.

Charlie stuck the keys in his pocket. "OK, it's game time. Stay right there." Charlie made his way to the hallway. His wife Sonia at his side. "Boys and girls, it's time for fun and games! Please make your way to the playroom in the back. Quickly now so we can get started."

Walter set his Shirley Temple that Astrid had obtained for him on the bar. "Games! How fun! Astrid, will you be my partner if I need one?" He looked excitedly at Astrid.

"Sure, Walter," Astrid replied, wondering to herself what kinds of games Charlie Francis thought were fun.

"Shall we, Bonnie? Let's leave our guns here, Sweetheart." Peter took Olivia's gun and set it and his own leaning against the bar. "After you," he gestured for her to walk in front of him. And Olivia did with an extra swish of her hips.

Walter watched as Olivia made her way into the next room. He leaned toward Peter. "She looks ravishing tonight, Peter. Make sure you use protection, son." And with that he scampered away grabbing Astrid's arm in the process.

Peter just stared at his father. Yup, _they DO know,_ he thought to himself. _How did they know?!_

He walked into the next room to catch up with Olivia Dunham, eager to see what games their host thought were worthy of the FBI in costume.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for the fun and games at Charlie's party. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**Same stuff. I own nothing.**

**Who just walked in?**

Chapter 2

"OK. Gather around boys and girls. Move in so everyone can here." Charlie Francis glanced around checking to make sure all his guests had come in from the front of the house. With some alcohol under their belts the crowd was getting a little rowdy, and Charlie had to whistle to get their attention.

"OK. It is our yearly tradition to have a few games at our Halloween Bash. You don't have to play but we'd love you to. Let's have a show of hands who does NOT want to participate in the games."

Charlie looked around the room and there were just a few hands raised. "OK. You people with raised hands please step back so we can get an accurate count." While Charlie counted his participants out loud two newcomers stepped into the room. All heads turned to watch boss man Phillip Broyles dressed as Morpheus from The Matrix, and his date for the evening, Nina Sharp dressed as a very convincing Cruella DeVille. If conversation had been going on it would have surely dropped. Except for Charlie's continued counting it grew very quiet as people took in the new guests.

Peter Bishop tapped Olivia Dunham on the shoulder and pointed. "Check it out," he whispered to her.

"Wow," she whispered in response, "Guess you were right about Broyles." Then a pause. "He looks good," she stated while she continued to stare. "She looks...creepy."

"Agreed," Peter whispered in her ear almost touching the appendage with his mouth.

Charlie Francis finally caught on and smiled at his boss. "Hey, look who's here. Hi Boss. Hello Ms. Sharpe."

"It's Nina tonight," she told Charlie with a smile.

"Hello, Nina. We're just starting with our first game." Charlie tried to remember where he was with his counting.

"How lovely. Don't let me stop you Charlie."

"Yes." Charlie took one more look at her costume which was spot on with the ermine coat and a stuffed dalmation dog in each pocket. Then he moved a little away from her and yelled. "OK everyone playing grab a partner for this first game which is "Pass The Life Saver." Sonia will give each team of two a toothpick and a Life Saver. You will practice putting the Life Saver candy on the toothpick and pass it to your partner's toothpick without using your hands. We will make two big teams with everyone that's playing and have a relay. The first team to get the Life Saver all the way up and then back to the start is the winner!

"I used to do this at summer camp. It's easy!" Olivia told Peter who just looked at her.

"What kind of summer camp plays this?" he asked suspiciously, secretly jealous of any boys' lips that had touched hers in her younger days.

"What? It's a cute little game of coordination!" Olivia said a little indignantly with her hands on her hips.

Peter leaned close to Olivia's ear so that only she could hear. "Later, I'll show you a better game of coordination," he whispered. Olivia grew quiet and felt heat coil in her middle. The blush of her face gave her away and Peter chuckled.

"OK, go ahead and practice 'til I tell you to stop. Then we'll form the teams." Charlie announced.

Astrid helped Walter get their Life Saver balanced on his toothpick. With little hesitation Astrid stuck her toothpick into the candy's center and bent down as the candy moved onto her toothpick. Mission accomplished. "Hey, that was great!" Walter cheered. "Let's do that again."

Olivia and Peter watched as over near the corner of the room Nina Sharp commandeered her toothpick into the center of the candy on Broyles's toothpick as though she'd done it a thousand times before.

"Whoa," Olivia stated.

Peter continued to stare also, his brows knit together. "Yeah, whoa." He turned toward Olivia.

"Who would've thought?"

Olivia just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"OK, I guess I'm the only one here who has to practice, Miss Expert. Get it ready, Dunham."

Olivia put the candy on the toothpick in her mouth and watched as Peter took his time getting his tooth pick at just the right angle and pushed it into the candy. Then he tilted down a little and the candy slid onto his toothpick. "See, I can do it too," he said proudly.

Olivia took the toothpick out of her mouth. "Beginner's luck, Clyde."

"OK. Now we're going to make teams." Charlie physically moved his guests until they were into two long rows. Peter was between a good-looking brunette on one side and Nina Sharpe on the other. In the opposite team, Olivia had Charlie on one side and Broyles on the other.

"OK," Charlie started, "we're gonna do this once. The first person puts the toothpick in their mouth and the Life Saver on their toothpick and passes it to the next person, and so on, without hands. If the Life Saver gets dropped for some reason the team has to start back at the beginning. The first team to get it all the way down, and then all the way back is the winner! Now load 'em up folks."

The two team leaders prepared for the race.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Charlie yelled. The people down the lines were all laughing as the first people started to try to transfer their candies to the second people. It was apparently not so easy with some liquor on board.

Olivia watched as Peter laughed with the attractive brunette to his left. She told herself she would not get jealous of anything tonight. Peter caught Olivia's eye and winked at her. She decided to take it as a good sign even though she thought the woman flirting with Peter was better looking than she was.

The Life Saver came to Peter's brunette and Olivia noticed the woman spent extra time trying to push against Peter as she transferred the candy. Petr didn't seem to respond, he just turned and passed the Life Saver to Nina, secretly hoping he'd never have to get that close to Nina Sharpe again.

Finally Charlie passed the Life Saver to Olivia and with some hesitation she got it passed successfully to her boss aside of her. The return trip seemed a little easier for both teams, and finally everyone stilled as the game ended.

"This team is the winner!" Charlie shouted. There was thunderous applause and whistling.

"OK. Take five, everyone. Go get another drink. Then we'll do another game."

Guests started heading into the front room back to the bar. Peter had been watching Olivia's body language and grabbed her arm as she started walking into the other room. "You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she replied, giving him a weak smile.

Peter looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He bent his head very close to hers. "Hey, Livia. I. Love. _You._ Don't forget that, OK?"

Olivia looked up at him and shook her head moving a strand of hair out of her face. Peter gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took a step back, placing his hand in hers. They walked into the front left room, hands laced together and got another beer.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing.**

**Don't own it. Excuse my mistakes, please.**

**The fun and games continue.**

Charlie Francis's Halloween Bash-Chapter 3

Mostly everyone was feeling the effects of their post-Game 1 alcohol when Charlie Francis called the flock back.

"OK boys and girls. It's time for Round Two of our fun and games. I think you're going to like this one because you actually get to eat food this time and not just play with it." Laughter erupted within the group.

"Since a lot of people here are Feds, AKA 'Fancy Cops,' Sonia and I thought it would be appropriate to bring out the donuts." There was laughter and cheering as Sonia appeared carrying several Dunkin Donuts boxes.

"But you don't get to eat them with your hands. No, no. You will eat them with your hands behind your back and the donut hanging from a string." There was more laughter.

"Let's do boys versus girls, does that sound fair?" There was whistling and yelling from the crowd. Mostly from the males.

From out of nowhere Charlie appeared pushing two interesting-looking metal frames. Each had two Y-shaped metal rods on wheels and attached going across was a long metal rod with white strings hanging down at intervals.

Peter Bishop put his arm around Olivia's waist and leaned toward her. "Exactly how often does Charlie play this game that he has this equipment?" Peter asked her, fascinated.

Olivia Bishop leaned into Peter so he could hear her reply. "I have no idea. It's the first I've heard about it!" she replied emphatically.

Peter kept his arm around Olivia's waist pulling her tight against him. He wondered what else they didn't know about Charlie Francis. It seemed as though the man was full of surprises.

A few yards away Walter Bishop noticed his son's joined position with Agent Dunham. He poked Astrid Farnsworth his assistant and friend in the ribs with his finger. "Astrid, look at them! Isn't it wonderful?" Walter asked her excitedly pointing toward Peter and Olivia.

"Yes. It is." Astrid was truly surprised to see their very public display of affection. She and Walter were pretty sure things were going on with the two by their looks and body language for weeks now, but this was the first time they had actually seen Peter holding Olivia.

While Astrid watched the scene in front of her, Olivia moved and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

Astrid sighed. _Maybe they've finally figured out that they're made for each other,_ she thought to herself. _It's about time._ Then another thought hit her and she turned toward the senior Bishop.

"I guess I owe you some money, Walter."

'What? Oh, yes, yes! I'd forgotten about our little wager."

Two weeks prior Astrid and Walter had made a bet on when Peter and Olivia would be affectionate in public. Walter had picked Halloween week whereas Astrid had been more conservative and had picked Thanksgiving week. The wager had been a twenty dollar bill. For a man who had been institutionalized for seventeen years Astrid found Walter Bishop to be amazingly insightful at times.

"OK," Charlie continued. "Ladies first. I need the ladies up here now, please."

There was a little commotion as seven ladies made their way to Charlie in various degrees of drunkenness. Nina Sharpe, Olivia Dunham, and Astrid Farnsworth were among them. At this point the three appeared unaffected by alcohol. Nina smiled at Olivia as they ended up standing next to each other.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Olivia," Nina said to her.

"I could say the same thing about you, Ms. Sharpe."

"Please, call me Nina. We're not working right now."

Olivia nodded her head in reply and gave Nina a slight smile. Olivia looked out toward the men and saw Broyles beaming at Nina. _Now there's a rare sight,_ she said to herself.

Olivia shifted her glance from Broyles to Peter who smiled at her. It was the same smile he gave her in her office months ago when they'd had that discussion about Peter's phone call to her sister, and he had asked Olivia if that bothered her. That cheshire cat smile. _Sexy, but dangerous, that smile,_she thought to herself.

"OK ladies. First you'll tie your donut to the string. Then stand with your hand behind your back. When I yell 'go' you will attempt to eat the donut as quickly as you can. The first one to eat the whole thing is the winner. Got it?"

The seven women yelled 'yes.'

"Alright. The men are getting restless. Tie on the donuts, ladies."

Sonia Francis quickly handed out the donuts and the seven tied them onto the strings-a few needed assistance. Astrid was the first one finished getting hers attached.

"Hands behind your backs. On your mark. Get set. GO!"

"Go Asterid!" Walter shouted loudly.

The men in the room cheered loudly as the women tried to eat the swinging donuts, getting powdered sugar all over themselves. It was obvious from the start that Nina Sharpe, the oldest of the bunch,was in the lead, as though she had done this hundreds of times before. Broyles kept staring at her and clapping.

Nobody seemed to notice when Peter Bishop stepped closer and pulled out his cell phone. He took several pictures of the powdery ladies, and video of Olivia. Peter was shocked at how quickly Nina Sharpe had maneuvered the donut and eaten it. _How did she do that? _He wondered.

"And we have a winner," Charlie yelled, holding Nina's non-bionic hand in the air. Charlie looked at her. "That was an amazing performance! Give it up for Ms. Sharpe everyone."

There was loud cheering from the men and applause from the other women.

"OK. Go clean up ladies. It's time for the men to show you how it's done."

The women moved away to find something with which to clean themselves. Olivia made a bee line for Peter who was watching her. He leaned and down so that only she could hear him.

"If we were alone right now I'd lick you clean," he said in her ear.

Olivia leaned up to answer in Peter's ear. "Can I take a raincheck?" she replied.

Peter found himself starting to get aroused and quickly tamped the feeling down. Any carnal thoughts of he were welcome but not at this particular time, for it was his turn to go up front.

The younger Bishop started walking toward Charlie when he felt Olivia's hand on his hip.

"Give me your phone, Peter." She locked eyes with him giving him a smirk, her hand extended.

Peter laughed. "So you did see me!"

Olivia held her position, hand extended. "Turnabout is fair play you know."

Peter chuckled and pulled his cell phone out. As he dropped it into Olivia's waiting hand he touched it more than he had to in the process. "Have fun, Bonnie," he said giving her a wink.

Peter walked toward Charlie making sure not to stand next to his father and his ridiculous coffee cake costume. Instead he stood next to Broyles who looked pretty sharp in his full-length, black leather duster. He was black from head to toe and had shiny black sunglasses perched on his bald plate. All in all, Peter observed, Broyles looked impressive and comfortable.

Broyles looked at Peter and then out at Olivia who was aiming a cell phone at the two of them, and then back to Peter.

"You having a good time, Bishop?" he asked.

Peter looked back at him while removing his hat. "I am, Sir, are you?"

Broyles gave him a smirk. "I am. Good luck."

Peter didn't know if Broyles meant with Olivia or with the contest but it didn't matter as Charlie broke their concentration.

"OK guys. You saw the ladies do it. Now it's your turn. Tie your donuts on."

Sonia handed each of them a powdered donut and they tied them on the strings. Walter leaned front and yelled down to line to Peter. "Isn't this wonderful fun, son? Good luck!"

Peter just nodded his head in reply. He couldn't wait until his father got out of that outrageous costume.

"Hands behind your backs. Ready. Get set. GO!"

The men tried to attack the swinging donuts as the women cheered them on. It took some coordination to get the donut to stop swinging and bite it at the same time.

Somehow Peter manged to get his at the right angle and he finished the job. Olivia got it all on video and smiled.

"We have a winner! Give Peter Bishop a hand please."

Everyone cheered. Walter was jumping up and down and trying to keep his balance.

"OK everyone. I think you earned another round. I'll see you back here in a few for our last game of the evening."

Peter grabbed the wipe Sonia offered him and made his way toward a smiling Olivia.

"I could say the same thing about you, you know," and she gave him a feral grin.

Peter leaned into her. "You never know, you may get your chance later. Funny thing. I just ate that donut but I'm still starving," he whispered into her ear. Her response was her laughter. Hand in hand they headed for the bar.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally. The last chapter is here! That's the first time I ever had writer's block-not so fun.**

**Thanks to SamSpade for helping me out.**

**I moved the rating up to an "M." However, it's a soft M. It's not the way I envisioned this going originally but the muse had ideas. **

**I don't own anything. The mistakes are mine.**

**I want to thank the following people for writing a fic for the Halloween Challenge:mtm, Xeen Cyr, Faust Autumn, Lady Bloodless, Pessimistic Romantic, and SamSpade.**

**You guys rock! If anyone wrote a Halloween fic and I didn't mention you, sorry. PM me and I'll add ya.**

**The fun and games continue as the guests get more relaxed...except for two...**

Charlie Francis's Halloween Bash-Chapter 4

Charlie gave them a longer break after Game #2 so they would loosen up and feel more, comfortable. He liked playing host to a happy crowd. He thought several of his guests still looked quite sober after that last game and chalked it up to strong livers. Looking at his military-style watch he decided it was time. He walked into the hall.

"OK boys and girls there's one more game this evening. You'll need a partner for this one."

Peter Bishop took his right hand that was parked on Olivia's hip and moved it to her derriere. Just feeling her curves gave him goosebumps. "You ready for one more, partner?" he asked.

Olivia Dunham wasn't sure how much more of his hand on her body parts in public she could handle tonight. She hadn't drunk much and neither had he, but every time he touched her it ignited a fire in her that ended up pooling in her middle and distracted her from what was going on around her for a minute or two. Although she was having a great time here with her friends and Bureau acquaintances, and even her boss, she longed to be alone and unclothed with her Peter, and to have him finish what he had started a couple hours ago. She let his hand linger on her backside for a minute and then in a smooth move she took his right hand in hers and transferred it to her left. Peter chuckled and leaned in again.

"Ah but it felt good didn't it? Let's give this last game our best shot. We might even win it. A lot of folks are three sheets to the wind. Then we'll go somewhere," he whispered to her. At the last part she looked up and locked eyes with him. She saw that he was serious and was feeling as she was. Olivia swallowed hard and gave him a slight nod.

They were the last couple to make it up to Charlie, and from what they could tell, the most coordinated of the bunch. There were only two other couples next to them and Olivia noted that the crowd had thinned out. To Olivia's right stood her boss, Broyles and his date Nina Sharpe, and to Peter's left stood his father, Walter, and his bodyguard for the evening Astrid Farnsworth.

"OK folks. This shouldn't take long as there are only the six of you. This is a balloon-popping game. Each couple gets a balloon and you will pop it, but you can't use your hands, no, no. And you can't use your feet. You have to work with your partner using your body, and pop the balloon. The first couple to pop their balloon wins." There was laughter amongst the six.

Sonia started handing out the balloons. Charlie walked up to her as she went to hand Peter and Olivia their balloon, and he handed them a different one. Sonia just gave Charlie a little look and moved on to give Nina and Broyles the last one.

"Remember to use your bodies to try to trap the balloon and pop it. You can also use a chair and try having you or your partner or both sit on it. Ready, set, GO!"

The few remaining guests were cheering as the couples tried to figure out how to get started. Walter was quite excited. He held the balloon studying it for a few moments.

Peter put the balloon up to his chest and had Olivia push against him but to no avail. Then he pulled a chair over and sat down and gestured for her to jump down on him seated, holding the balloon. Olivia gave it her best in several attempts both facing toward him and then away from him. Other than getting squished the balloon did not break.

Broyles copied Peter and also brought a chair over. Nina was jumping up and down on him holding the balloon on his lap but it did not break.

Peter decided he was tired of this and while all eyes were on Broyles and Nina he sneaked his pocket knife out of his pocket and popped it and quickly dropped the knife back into his pocket.

Charlie looked at Peter and Olivia a little confused. He was pretty sure he had given them to most flexible of the three balloons so they could watch their antics for a while. _Oh well, _he thought, _I guess it was no match for them._

"We have winners!" Charlie said excitedly and everyone clapped for Peter and Olivia.

"That concludes our games but not the fun. If anyone wished to leave see me and I'll see if you're good to go. If I don't think you're fit to drive we have many guest rooms you can stay in. Sonia and I also have coffee at the bar. Thanks for playing folks."

Philip Broyles and Nina Sharpe walked over to Charlie and Sonia and said goodbye. They thanked them for a lovely time. Then they said goodnight to Astrid and Walter, and Peter and Olivia.

Broyles gave Olivia a wide-toothed grin. "See you Monday, Dunham. You too, Bishop."

"Count on it, Sir," Peter replied shaking his hand.

Peter watched them walk toward the front door. Then a strange sound caught his attention and he turned to see his father clogging in his coffee cake costume. He turned back to Olivia grabbing her arm. "Let's go take a walk, Bonnie."

"Lead on, Clyde," Olivia replied.

Arm in arm they walked up to Charlie and Sonia and asked if it was alright if they roamed the grounds for a bit of fresh air.

"Didn't Liv tell you? We own forty acres behind us-all open land. It's so warm tonight, go check it out."

Peter and Olivia politely nodded and turned toward the door. Charlie turned toward Sonia and gave her a wink. "Let's not check up on them," he whispered to his wife.

It was an incredibly warm Halloween night. There were many stars in the sky and a slight breeze. The world seemed bigger in this rural area northwest of Boston. Peter held her hand as they walked straight back from the enormous house Charlie had inherited from his parents. Together they walked on in silence, for no words were necessary.

At some point they came upon an area of old strong-looking trees, the kind with character that artists like to put on canvas. They could barely see at this point. The spotlights at the back of Charlie's house seemed miles away. Peter directed her to the first of the trees and they stopped walking. He thought he could see her smiling as he lost his hands in her hair.

"I hope you don't mind this sweetheart, but I want you so badly. I can't wait until we get home."

As he talked Peter planted little kisses along her jaw and took her lips in his. Olivia opened her mouth to him without hesitation and devoured him. Peter leaned her up against the tree and deepened the kiss. His hands moved quickly from her hair to her throat and he deftly unbuttoned her red shirt taking care as he did so not to rip any off this time. He felt the clasp of her front-opening bra and moaned as he put his lips to her burning skin. Olivia was barely able to hold herself up at this point and leaned on the tree for support. In one smooth move Peter undid the clasp and suckled her.

Olivia tried not to make too much noise as his left hand slid down her body and up under her skirt. Peter was surprised and delighted when he felt the garter belt, thigh high stockings, and silky, wet thong touch his fingers. This was the second time she had worn these for him and it thrilled him. He was having trouble keeping himself under control at this point. And even though he'd had other ideas for her this time around he found himself bypassing them all.

***

Walter wasn't sure why he was relieving himself on Charlie's side yard except for the fact that he could. As he made himself presentable he thought he heard the unmistakable sound of a man and woman's simultaneous moaning in the distance. He quickly buttoned his pants and ran to find Astrid.

Astrid Farnsworth was too tired to fight Walter Bishop on his idea of relieving himself at their host's house. She was surprised to see him running as he made his way back towards her.

"Astrid. Did you hear that dear? The sound of people moaning? I posit that Peter and Olivia may be having sexual relations somewhere outside! Isn't that wonderful? I hope they're using protection..."

"Walter, I think you've had too much sugar tonight. Let's get you home." Astrid directed Walter toward her car and helped him remove his costume so he could get in.

***

Charlie and Sonia were enjoying the fresh warm air in their back room with the French doors open. When they heard the moans they looked at each other and smiled.

"You sure throw a fun party, Charlie Francis," Sonia said as they clinked their beer glasses.

*******

Olivia smoothed her skirt and squinted into the darkness. Peter remained close enough that she could make out his hands tucking his dress shirt into his pants. She closed the remaining steps between them and pulled his vest out, making him look presentable.

She touched his face with her right hand, in awe of the contrast between smooth and rough.

"Peter?" Olivia asked, her voice breathy.

"Livia?" He put his hand on top of hers on his face.

"I...I love you too." Peter Bishop had been waiting to hear these words from this woman for a long time. His heart did a little dance in his chest. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and decided to celebrate her revelation with her at her place. Smiling, Peter took her hand in his and started to guide her through the dark back toward the driveway and her waiting SUV.

"Let's go home, 'Livia."

THE END

**Please review.**


End file.
